Out of the Blue
by Hwoarang Girl
Summary: A ‘what if’ story. When Jin misses his chance to enter the 4th tournament, he uses it as a distraction to aid him in his quest and finds friendship and treachery in the most unlikely of places… V.SLOW POSTING ^^; Soz...


*~ Out of The Blue ~*

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken, those geniuses at Namco do U_U. But that's why we love 'em so! ^_^

**~ Part 1 - Recognition of the Future ~**

Jin rolled over, huddling under his cover, trying to escape the invading beam of sunlight penetrating his billowing curtains. He groaned loudly as a hand brushed messy black strands of fringe that were stuck to his tender flesh aside. He peered over at the small bedside table sitting to the right of his bed. In flashing red digits, the small clock radio lying upon it read "09:25", and as realization of this hit him, Jin abruptly shot to his feet.

"Dammit…" he mumbled as he stumbled out of his bed and to the phone.

In 35 minutes he was due at the airport for his flight. He had slept in and as a result had to change it to a later time. Now he knew he would arrive too late to enter the tournament… but it didn't matter. It just meant there were more obstacles for him to overcome in his quest to rid the world of the Mishima bloodline. At least he'd have the aspect of surprise, and could watch over the young Xiaoyu without her knowing of his presence…

He strode over to his wardrobe and chucked out a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a hooded jacket onto his bed, then looked back at the clock – "09:33". He took the jeans up in his hands and hopped about sleepily attempting to slip them over his black boxers whilst standing up. 

"An hour to prepare…" he mumbled as he slipped the dark t-shirt over his head.

After having his morning tea, he quickly proceeded in packing his backpack and his passport. In no more than about a day he would be back home in Japan, ready to use the distraction of the tournament to his advantage in his great quest. 

* * * * * 

Jin's deep brown chocolate eyes gazed upon the twinkling stars illuminating the night sky. He looked around at the beautiful scenery surrounding him in the hotel's gardens, overwhelmed by feelings of peace and tranquillity long forgotten to his troubled life. Abruptly, he found himself slipping on a broken slab on the small patio, and landed harshly on his back.

"Ouch…" he groaned as he sat upright, rubbing his injury.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of feet hitting the cold hard floor consecutively from behind the east side hotel door. He quickly submerged himself into the trees behind him, holding his breath.

Coming over the horizon, he spotted a young man in a green combat suit. Cropped fiery hair shimmered as it blew ever so slightly in the prevailing winds. A small military issued satchel was slung over one shoulder. It was Hwoarang.

Jin watched as the young Korean waltzed over, stopping directly in front of him. The hand gripping the small bag tightened its hold as he flung the satchel onto the ground. Hwoarang then proceeded in wondering round in circles, deep in thought. This hadn't been exactly what he had expected – he had hoped the young bastard Kazama had entered, so he could settle the score, once and for all.

"Awww shit…" Hwoarang mumbled to himself as he slid on the same loose slab, hitting his head on the patio.

Jin attempted to hold his laughter in; unfortunately, it didn't take long for a snicker to slip. Hwoarang halted dusting himself off and turned his focus to the trees.

"Whoever's out there had better show themselves," he called out as he approached, "Before I come in and drag you out."

What was the point of trying to hide? He had already blown his cover. Besides, he had missed all the conflict caused by the hotheaded Korean…

"…Kazama… so you're here after all…" he growled.

"Yeah. So what's with the ruffled look?" Jin retorted cockily.

"Heh, I thought you were meant to be smart."

"I am, thank you."

"Then why such a stupid question?"

"I thought maybe you'd be able to understand it that way."

"Care to back up your cocky words with your fists?" Hwoarang smirked as he got into stance.

Jin stood just as he was. "I'm not here to fight you."

"Maybe you will when push comes to shove!" Hwoarang called as he swooped a leg at the young Japanese fighter.

Jin blocked it with ease and got into a fighting stance, but to his surprise, Hwoarang dropped out of his.

"I thought you wanted a fight Hwoarang."

"I see you've changed style… traditional right?"

"Yeah, and?"

"I don't fight someone without knowing what I'm getting into… especially with you Kazama."

"So," Jin said as he dropped his guard, "You do have some intelligence after all."

Hwoarang smirked. "There's a lot more to me than you'd think, Kazama. So what are you doing here if you're not in the tournament?"

"And what makes you so sure I'll answer that?"

"I'll get it outta you soon enough, whether it is through reason or force."

"What? So now you're going to fight me?"

"I could still kick you're ass, new style or not."

"Still? You haven't done it once before! But to be fair, I'll tell you my story once you've told me yours."

* * * * * *

"So, you're here to end the Mishima bloodline? I see you've changed a lot Kazama… I'll admit I've gained a little respect for you."

Jin peered at the windswept youth, whom was sitting, one leg hanging over the branch, the other clutched tightly against his chest.

"Thanks," he said as he bound up branches until he reached where Hwoarang was perched, "Maybe now you could call me by my first name. So, the army huh? A little out of character for you I would've thought."

"Perhaps," Hwoarang said as he turned his focus upon the determined youth sitting beside him, "But if it makes it any better I still gave superiors more than a headache… I'll never follow anyone's orders other than my own."

Jin snickered as he brushed back his silky fringe. "Now that sounds like you. So, don't they let you change outfits for leave?"

Hwoarang scratched the back of his head. "Yeah they do, if they give you leave."

Jin stared impassively at Hwoarang. "A.W.O.L.… definitely like you. They'll kill you when they find you."

"Well fuck them." He sneered in response.

The two youthful men sat in silence for a few minutes, staring up at the glimmering stars, from the height of the tree branch. Jin glanced beyond the horizon.

"Julia and Xiaoyu are approaching… hmmm…" Jin then looked at Hwoarang. "I want your help."

"Help for what? And what will I get outta this?" he inquired.

"I'll give you that re-match you desire so much."

"Hmmm… so how can I help you?"

"Get at least to the semi-finals in the competition. Tell me any news you pick up; basically back me up."

Jin held out a hand.

"Don't order me about and you got yourself a deal," he remarked as he reached out a hand.

"Sure, as good as done." Jin said as they shook hands.

"Come to room 46D after 12 tomorrow, I'll let you know the competitors. See ya around Jin." Hwoarang said as he leapt down from the tree, leaving the Japanese youth on his own.

Xiaoyu and Julia stopped in their tracks and glared at the youthful Korean. 

"Oh," Xiaoyu remarked, "its just Hwoarang."

Hwoarang retorted with a finger, and turned round, picking up his satchel and strolling off, presumably back inside.

"Still as unsocial towards us ladies as ever I see," giggled Julia.

"Hmm… I wonder why Jin isn't here…" the young Chinese teen sighed, "I really thought he would be…"

Julia looked on at her inquisitively, as she reached out a hand and brushed her fringe back behind her ears. "How comes, Xiaoyu?"

"I'll explain later…right now I wanna go inside where it's warm… c'mon!" she chirruped as she sprinted along towards the nearest entrance to the building, being closely followed by the young Julia.

"Keep safe, Xiaoyu…" Jin thought as he dived off of the branch and strode out of the hotel premises.

He was unsure whether it was foolish or not to trust Hwoarang, but whatever the truth was he was soon going to find out. All he could do was hope that he valued his honour and pride enough to keep his word, and that the temptation of the re-match would rid him of any doubts. All he knew was that he was in for one heck of a fight, whatever the situation could be. No one ever said destroying a Mishima was easy, and unbeknown to Jin he was going to have twice as much Mishima to annihilate, a task nobody had been bold enough to take on, until now.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
